Son exquise différence (EXO)
by Moonlyne
Summary: Chanyeol vient d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée. Il rencontre Do KyungSoo, un lycéen aussi mystérieux que peu bavard. Curieux comme il est, Chanyeol tente de tout savoir sur lui. Mais il se heurte rapidement à un problème de taille. (ChanSoo)


Sourire. Voilà la première chose que fait un jeune homme de grande taille qui répond au nom de Chanyeol. Il pénètre à l'intérieur de son nouveau lycée. Plusieurs personnes se retournent sur son passage et le regardent. Bien sûr, sa taille surprend. Tous les adolescents de son âge ne sont pas aussi grands. Mais ce qui étonne le plus, c'est sa couleur de cheveux. Un joli bordeaux aux multiples nuances qui lui va particulièrement bien. Dans cet établissement, peu de lycéens se teignent les cheveux.

Étonnamment, tous ces regards ne gênent aucunement Chanyeol, qui continue d'avancer, se mettant à chercher la vie scolaire qui, heureusement pour lui, se trouve juste à côté de l'entrée. Il entre à l'intérieur et un des surveillants l'envoie chez le C.P.E pour finaliser son inscription ici. Une fois ceci réglé, l'adulte lui donne son emploi du temps et la sonnerie de début des cours retentit. Le C.P.E lui souhaite bon courage pour ses premiers cours ici et Chanyeol s'en va après l'avoir remercié. Mais, hors du bureau et de la vie scolaire, le lycéen se sent tout bonnement… Perdu. Il sait dans quelle classe il est et sait tout juste qu'il doit se rendre à la salle six pour son premier cours, mais il ignore totalement où elle pourrait se trouver. _Comme le lycée a un étage et une quarantaine de salles, logiquement, la six devrait être ici, au rez-de-chaussée… Ok, mais sinon à part ça, elle est où exactement… ? Alors, la… Trois, la… Une. Oui c'est bien ça, la une… Ensuite… La… La… La Sept… Ok. Déjà, elles ne sont pas dans l'ordre, génial. Et chiffres des salles sont écrits en méga petit en haut des portes, magnifique. Faudrait que le lycée s'adapte un peu aux bigleux comme moi._

Chanyeol porte des lunettes et n'a pas la meilleure vue du monde. Et ce, depuis toujours. La raison ? Il est né particulièrement malvoyant d'un œil à la naissance. Il a dû porter des lunettes après sa première opération, qui consistait à lui mettre un cristallin artificiel dans son œil gauche, car celui qu'il avait déjà « ne marchait pas », comme il dit. Maintenant, avec cette chose dans l'œil, il y voit. Flou, mais il y voit tout de même. Par la suite, la vue de son œil droit s'est un peu dégradée. Il est devenu myope. Mais ça, c'est à cause d'une infirmière incompétente qui –après une nouvelle opération pour le remplacement de son cristallin artificiel qui s'est avéré être défectueux–, en voulant essuyer le contour de son œil opéré, a fait tomber une compresse, l'a ramassée et l'a quand même utilisée pour nettoyer le tour de son œil, ce qui l'a infecté et a fait avoir ce problème à Chanyeol.

Vraiment, Chanyeol a du mal à bien distinguer les chiffres présents sur les portes. C'est pour ça qu'il met quelques minutes à trouver la salle six. Il toque et entre après avoir reçu l'approbation du professeur. Il s'excuse pour son retard et explique qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver la salle. L'enseignant, compréhensif, lui sourit et finit par lui dire de se présenter, comme le font tous les nouveaux qui arrivent ici. Sans aucune once de timidité, Chanyeol s'exécute.

 **\- Bonjours à tous, je m'appelle Park Chanyeol et j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre.**

Sa présentation est certes simple, mais son ton enjoué change tout. Et comme il le fait souvent, il sourit.

 **\- Très bien. Va t'assoir à côté de JongIn… Non, en fait, de KyungSoo. KyungSoo, lève la main, s'il te plaît !**

Le dénommé KyungSoo s'exécute timidement, quelques secondes après. Chanyeol part alors s'assoir dans le fond, à côté de lui. Il sort ses affaires et se met à observer son voisin, qui est de profil par rapport à lui et regarde le tableau, sur lequel le professeur commence à inscrire son cours. Il a des cheveux courts noirs mais bien coiffés, un joli petit nez, des lèvres qui formeraient presque un cœur, un teint de porcelaine et surtout de grands yeux noirs, même si là il n'en voit qu'un, sans expression. Chanyeol décide de l'aborder.

- **Psssstttt.**

Le brun ne réagit pas, alors Chanyeol lui tapote légèrement l'épaule. L'autre finit par tourner la tête vers lui. Le jeune homme à lunettes lui demande, en chuchotant :

 **\- Toi c'est KyungSoo, c'est bien ça ?**

Le brun semble hésiter, puis finit par hocher la tête. Et cette hésitation surprend Chanyeol, même s'il ne le montre pas.

Les minutes passent et le professeur continue de déballer son cours, que Chanyeol n'écoute pas du tout. Il est trop occupé à parler en chuchotant –en se faisant bien sûr le plus discret possible pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'enseignant– à KyungSoo et à essayer de le connaître, d'apprendre quelques petits trucs sur lui. Le problème, c'est que le brun lui répond le moins possible. Et encore. Lorsqu'il daigne lui répondre, c'est seulement pour lui dire : « Je veux pas être méchant mais… Tais-toi, s'il te plaît » ou « Je peux écouter le cours ? » ou bien « T'as rien d'autre à faire que de me poser des questions ? » ou encore « Ta gueule, j'écoute le cours ». Chanyeol n'est pas offusqué ni même étonné qu'il réagisse comme ça. _Il doit me trouver… Trop bavard et trop curieux. Et je sais que je le suis. Mais j'y peux rien, je suis comme ça et ça changera pas. Et puis je veux apprendre à le connaître, ce mec, ce KyungSoo, il a l'air sympa quand même. Pis aussi, je veux être ami avec lui. Alors c'est décidé : je serai son ami et je saurai tout de lui d'ici pas longtemps, j'en fais le serment !_ C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrête pas de lui parler et de toujours lui poser une multitude de questions, jusqu'à la fin du cours – qui aura duré trois heures. Car à ce moment-là, KyungSoo se lève précipitamment et commence à s'en aller… Lorsque trois jeunes hommes plus grands que lui s'approchent de lui. Le brun, que Chanyeol trouve finalement petit, les regarde l'un après l'autre, un air perdu peint sur le visage.

 **\- Hey KyungSoo ! Tu manges avec nous, ce midi ?** Demande l'un des trois lycéens en souriant.

 **\- Ouais, aller, on va pas te bouffer !** Ajoute un deuxième.

- **Tu le sais, hein ?** Fait un troisième.

- **Non, je ne le sais pas. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me demander de manger avec vous tous les midis ?**

 **\- Bah… On est tes amis alors-**

 **\- Depuis quand ?** Les interroge le petit brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette question surprend plus Chanyeol que les trois lycéens qui regardent KyungSoo. Ils ont l'air un peu tristes. Le premier qui a parlé tout à l'heure, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et au teint hâlé, lâche :

- **Depuis toujours, Soo.**

 **\- C'est vrai** , confirme le deuxième, un chinois au teint pâle, aux cheveux blond platine et au regard perçant.

 **\- Crois-nous** , fait le dernier, dont la courte chevelure est semblable à un arc-en-ciel.

L'air à la fois en colère et perdu, KyungSoo secoue la tête.

- **J'ai pas de preuve de ce que vous avancez. Et puis j'ai pas envie de manger avec vous. Sur ce…**

Le petit brun sort de la salle. Chanyeol se lève et ne peut s'empêcher de regarder, très surpris, les trois lycéens qui soupirent en même temps. _J'ai rien compris. Sérieux, c'était quoi cette discussion ?_

 **\- Toi… T'es le nouveau, Park Chanyeol, c'est ça ?** Demande le jeune homme au teint hâlé.

 **\- Ouais…** Acquiesce le concerné.

 **\- Je t'ai vu, enfin entendu lui parler pendant tout le cours… Ne le trouve pas bizarre, ok ?**

Cette demande plutôt surprenante fait froncer les sourcils de Chanyeol. Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les trois lycéens sortent de la salle.

L'heure de cours qui a suivi, Chanyeol s'est retrouvé à côté du jeune homme au teint hâlé de tout à l'heure. Ils ont pas mal discuté et ont appris à se connaître. Il sait maintenant que l'autre s'appelle Kim JongIn et que ses deux amis de tout à l'heure s'appellent Wu Yi Fan et Oh Sehun. Le géant –car il se trouve qu'il est plus grand que le blond– a notamment essayé de comprendre pourquoi il lui a demandé de ne pas trouver KyungSoo bizarre. Car après tout, il ne le trouvait pas bizarre, juste… Pas trop social ou simplement introverti, renfermé sur lui-même.

 **\- Bah j'ai bien vu que tu voulais faire connaissance avec lui et tout** , chuchote JongIn. **Et après notre conversation, il a pu te paraître bizarre… Donc voilà quoi.**

 **\- Il ne m'a pas paru bizarre** , chuchote à son tour Chanyeol.

- **Ah… Tant mieux.**

 **\- Mais, dis, pourquoi il ne vous a pas cru, tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Parce que… On va dire qu'il a un problème qui fait que… Voilà quoi.**

 _''Qui fait que… Voilà quoi''… J'ai tout compris. C'était vachement clair. Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « problème » ? Faut qu'il m'éclaire, là._ Seulement, Chanyeol n'en a pas le temps.

 **\- JongIn et toi, le nouveau, taisez-vous et écoutez mon cours !** S'exclame le professeur, agacé.

 **\- Oui monsieur…** Font les deux adolescents en même temps.

 **\- Et que je ne vous reprenne pas à parler alors que nous voyons une notion importante, sinon, vous pourrez aller bavarder tranquillement un mercredi après midi !**

 **\- Oui monsieur…**

L'enseignant les regarde quelques secondes puis recommence à déballer son cours et à le commenter, tout en faisant participer certains élèves. Chanyeol et JongIn se regardent un peu et se sourient malicieusement. Ils ont envie de continuer de parler. Mais cette fois-ci, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, pourquoi pas discuter par écrit ? Le plus petit des deux prend une feuille et commence à écrire dessus. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes papotent pendant le reste de l'heure de cours. Chanyeol a été étonné que JongIn ne développe pas, au sujet de KyungSoo. Il n'a d'ailleurs plus du tout parlé de lui et le châtain ne l'a pas forcé. Parce qu'il compte aborder le petit brun. Il a une affreuse envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. _Mis à part son prénom et le fait qu'il a un « problème »… Je sais rien et ça me dérange. J'connais la moitié de la vie de JongIn vu qu'il me l'a racontée tout à l'heure mais je veux connaître celle de KyungSoo. Ce mec m'intrigue. Et pas qu'un peu._

Dès que la sonnerie de la fin des cours de la matinée retentit, tous les élèves sortent précipitamment de la salle. Chanyeol, qui est affamé, comme les autres, décide de les suivre pour voir où se trouve le réfectoire. Une fois qu'il arrive là-bas il fait la queue et se sert lorsque c'est à son tour. Et il sourit lorsqu'il remarque qu'il y a de la viande avec des frites. Il adore ça.

Lorsqu'il s'est servi et que son plateau a été assez rempli, il s'avance dans la grande salle du self et cherche une place. Puis il aperçoit KyungSoo, pas très loin, qui s'assoit à une table auparavant vide. Alors, il marche dans sa direction, tout sourire, et finit par s'assoir en face de lui. En remarquant la présence de Chanyeol, le petit brun soupire.

 **\- Ca va ?** Lui demande le géant.

KyungSoo ne lui répond pas et commence à manger. Chanyeol perd son sourire.

- **Je te dérange ? Je te soûle ? Tu m'aimes pas ?** L'interroge-t-il.

Le petit brun lève les yeux de son plateau et avale la bouchée qu'il vient d'enfourner.

 **\- C'est pas ça** , répond-il au bout d'un moment. **J'te connais pas, même si t'as pas arrêté de me parler quand t'es arrivé ce matin.**

 **\- Eh bah si c'est que ça, on peut faire connaissance et comme ça, logiquement, tu me connaîtras.**

 **\- Et si j'ai pas envie ?**

 _Vachement coopératif._

 **\- On fera connaissance quand même** , finit par dire Chanyeol en souriant.

KyungSoo soupire. Étrangement, Chanyeol sent qu'il va bien se faire chier vu l'entrain du petit brun mais aussi… Bien s'amuser.

 **\- KyungSoooooo !** L'interpelle Chanyeol en courant vers lui.

Cela fait maintenant un mois que le géant est dans ce lycée de Séoul, qu'il s'est bien intégré et qu'il connaît KyungSoo. Enfin, « connaître » est un bien grand mot. Il ne sait que deux choses à propos de lui : son nom, son prénom et son âge. Rien de plus. Même en allant jusqu'à le harceler –gentiment quand même, en l'abordant sans arrêt, sans donc aller trop loin–, il n'a rien appris de plus. Faut dire que le petit brun n'est pas vraiment coopératif. Il lui parle peu et ne lui répond que lorsqu'il en a envie, c'est-à-dire rarement.

Chanyeol n'arrive à rien avec lui. Pourtant, il essaie de tout son cœur de savoir au moins un renseignement de plus. De plus, il tente de se montrer sympathique, même s'il lui parle et lui pose tout le temps des questions en tout genre. Mais rien n'y fait. Il commence à désespérer parce qu'il veut sincèrement en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux lycéen aux grands yeux et être ami avec lui. Le pire c'est que ses efforts sont vains et qu'en plus, il a l'impression que l'autre le déteste.

Or, il a tout faux. KyungSoo l'aime bien. Un peu. En fait, il s'est plutôt bien habitué aux paroles et aux questions de l'autre, dont il commence à apprécier la présence. Mais il est juste un peu trop perdu pour répondre à ses interrogations et pour se montrer sympathique.

 **\- KyungSoooo…** L'appelle à nouveau Chanyeol, marchant maintenant à côté de lui en direction du lycée.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- C'est quand ton anniversaire… ?** Demande le géant, désespéré de savoir au moins une chose en plus sur ce garçon si mystérieux.

KyungSoo semble perdu. Chanyeol l'a souvent vu ainsi. Rapidement, le petit brun reprend un air impassible.

 **\- Cherche, tu finiras bien par trouver** , dit-il, un micro sourire étirant très légèrement ses lèvres.

 **\- Mais euuuuhhhh… T'es cruel. Dis-moi au moins un truc sur toi !**

 **\- Je m'appelle Do KyungSoo, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis dans ta classe.**

 **\- Mais ça je le savais déjà !**

 **\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Mince alors…**

 **\- Méchant.**

KyungSoo a envie de rire, mais il veut se retenir et n'a d'ailleurs aucun mal à y arriver, la réalité le frappant de plein fouet, pour la énième fois depuis des mois.

 **\- Hé, ça va ? Tu fais une de ces têtes.**

 **\- Je vais bien. Et ce que tu vois, c'est ma tête habituelle.**

 **\- Nan. Ta tête habituelle, c'est quand tu ressembles à un robot. Or, là, t'as un peu moins l'air d'un robot.**

 **\- … Merci ?** Fait KyungSoo, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

Chanyeol lui sourit.

 **\- JongIn. Psst, JongIn.**

Chanyeol a été aussi discret que possible en l'appelant pour ne pas se faire prendre par un professeur agacé qui vient de commencer son cours. Le jeune homme à la peau mate tourne la tête vers lui.

Les deux adolescents sont amis depuis que l'arrivée du plus grand car, à la fin de sa première journée ici, ils se sont échangés leurs numéros et n'ont pas arrêté de se parler les jours et les soirs suivants. Ils ont rarement abordé le sujet énigmatique favori de Chanyeol : KyungSoo. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que JongIn évite de lui répondre dans ces moments-là. Le géant n'a jamais compris –et ne comprend d'ailleurs toujours pas– pourquoi il persiste à ne pas l'éclairer. Pourtant, il sait –enfin il se doute– que le blond en connaît un rayon sur KyungSoo.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demande JongIn en chuchotant.

 **\- KyungSoo veut rien me dire. J'insiste mais je sais rien de plus sur lui.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Et ça m'énerve autant que ça m'intéresse. Plus mystérieux que lui, y a pas… Aller, je suis certain que tu le connais depuis longtemps, dis-moi au moins un truc sur lui…**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Rhooo… Méchant. Non mais sérieux, j'ai tout tenté pour apprendre à le connaître, apprendre des choses sur lui mais rien ne marche…Dis-moi au moins comment je peux faire pour lui soutirer des infos sur lui !**

 **\- Tu peux rien faire pour ça.**

 **\- Hein ? Comment ça ?**

JongIn ne l'écoute plus. Sans qu'il n'ait pu les en empêcher, des images du passé défilent devant ses yeux sombres. Si seulement cet accident n'avait pas eu lieu.

Chanyeol donne un léger coup de coude à son ami, qui revient doucement à la réalité. JongIn lui fait signe de se taire et le géant fronce les sourcils mais commence à écouter le cours. A la fin de celui-ci, le blond se lève en premier et demande à Chanyeol, pendant que les autres élèves sortent de la salle :

- **Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, vu que tu t'intéresse pas mal à KyungSoo.**

 **\- Oh euh ouais !**

Chanyeol sourit et commence à avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. JongIn, lui, ne sourit pas. Il semble même plutôt… Triste. Le sourire du plus grand disparaît.

Les deux amis sortent de la salle et marchent dans un long couloir qui commence à se vider. Le jeune homme à lunettes finit par demander au blond :

- **Jong, t'as pas l'air bien… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Rien, absolument rien. Bon, dépêche-toi, faut qu'on aille vite se changer… T'as pris ton maillot j'espère ?**

 **\- Mon maillot ? Mon maillot de quoi ?**

 **\- Bah de bain.**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ?**

JongIn soupire.

 **\- La semaine dernière, au seul moment où t'étais pas là parce que t'étais à un rendez-vous chez ton ophtalmo, le prof de sport nous a dit qu'on allait faire piscine, cette semaine.**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Piscine… ?**

Les deux amis se retournent. KyungSoo, qui marchait juste derrière eux, les regarde, les yeux un peu plus grands ouverts qu'à l'ordinaire. Sa voix a tremblé lorsqu'il a prononcé le mot « piscine ».

 **\- Ouais, piscine** , fait JongIn, qui, même s'il commence à s'inquiéter, n'en montre rien.

KyungSoo semble s'affoler. Il recule légèrement. Chanyeol, lui, ne cache pas son inquiétude.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **\- Je… Dites au prof que je peux pas venir.**

Rapidement, il s'en va en courant, prenant une direction au hasard, disparaissant dans un autre couloir. Chanyeol s'apprête à le suivre, mais JongIn le retient en lui attrapant le bras. Le géant lui lance un regard à la fois désapprobateur et interrogateur.

 **\- Laisse** , lui dit simplement JongIn.

- **Mais…**

 **\- On va prévenir le prof.**

 **\- Tu vas prévenir le prof. Moi, je vais le chercher. Il a vraiment pas l'air bien du tout…**

 **\- Laisse, je te dis. Il est comme ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un parle de mer, de piscine, de bassin… Même de bain.**

 _… Je sais un truc de plus sur KyungSoo ! Mais… C'est chelou quand même. Il a une sorte de… Phobie de l'eau ou quoi ? C'est bizarre, trop bizarre. Un peu inquiétant, aussi… Faut que j'en apprenne plus. Obligé._

 **\- C'est une phobie, qu'il a ?**

 **\- … Oui et non.**

JongIn ne dit rien de plus et emmène –ou plutôt traîne– Chanyeol jusqu'aux vestiaires. Mais, arrivés devant celui-ci, le géant, qui stresse quant à l'état de KyungSoo, dégage son bras de la main de du blond.

 **\- J'suis désolé, mais je veux aller le voir. Ca me stresse. Va prévenir le prof tout seul et dis-lui aussi que je serai en retard, ok ?**

 **\- Chanyeol c'est pas la peine de-**

 **\- Si.**

Chanyeol s'en va précipitamment. JongIn le regarde partir, légèrement inquiet. Finalement, il hausse les épaules et va se changer, avant d'aller prévenir le professeur.

Chanyeol ne sait pas où chercher. Même après un mois passé ici à rester le plus possible avec KyungSoo et à le harceler pour savoir quelque chose sur lui, il ne sait toujours pas où il a l'habitude d'aller, surtout quand il va mal. Alors le géant décide d'aller, par défaut, voir en premier dans les toilettes. Mais il se trompe de couloir et atterrit devant une salle réservée au personnel de nettoyage du lycée. _Merde. C'est où les toilettes, déjà… ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, c'est là-bas…_ Chanyeol fait demi-tour et emprunte un autre grand et long couloir. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il finit par arriver devant la porte principale des toilettes. Il l'ouvre et se fige. KyungSoo est à terre devant l'une des cabines des toilettes. Il est en sueur. Ses yeux sont clos et sa respiration est complètement irrégulière, même hachée. Chanyeol reprend ses esprits, se précipite vers lui et s'accroupit près de lui.

 **\- Hé, KyungSoo ! Hé !**

Le petit brun se replie sur lui-même. Chanyeol, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, le prend par les épaules et le redresse, le ramenant ensuite contre lui. Il l'aurait bien amené à l'infirmerie, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien : l'infirmière est absente et lorsqu'elle l'est, l'infirmerie est fermée à clé. C'est comme ça tous les vendredis.

Chanyeol tente par tous les moyens de calmer KyungSoo, mais n'y arrive pas. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il a. Il ne sait même pas si c'est une crise d'angoisse ou autre chose.

D'un seul coup, le petit se laisse aller contre lui et ne bouge plus. Chanyeol l'observe et met du temps à comprendre ce qui se passe. KyungSoo a perdu connaissance, ce qui fait angoisser le géant, qui le secoue légèrement, graduant petit à petit mais s'arrête lorsqu'il voit qu'il ne se réveille pas. Chanyeol se mord fortement la lèvre inférieure. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Ou plutôt… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Pourquoi il est pas conscient ? Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? J'suis un peu parano, là, non… ? Est-ce qu'il… Je sais plus quoi me poser, comme question… Putain il me stresse, là… Je fais quoi, putain, je fais quoi ? Je peux pas le laisser comme ça…_ Mais il reste là, immobile, le corps inerte de KyungSoo contre le sien. Il devrait peut-être aller chercher du secours. Sauf qu'il est trop stressé et n'y pense pas. Il finit juste par s'installer contre un mur de la pièce et par prendre le petit brun dans ses bras, lui parlant pour tenter de le réveiller.

Ce que le géant ne sait pas, c'est que KyungSoo se rassure intérieurement, même s'il a perdu connaissance. Il calme sa peur et tente de se protéger de tout. Enfin non. Il essaie de ne pas se perdre à nouveau.

Deux heures sont passées. Chanyeol n'a toujours pas changé de position et a toujours KyungSoo dans ses bras. Sans mentir, le géant a mal au dos puisqu'il s'est mal installé, mais il ne se plaint pas et continue d'observer le petit brun, encore inconscient. Il angoisse toujours mais un petit peu moins. Au bout d'un long moment, quand retentit la sonnerie, Chanyeol finit par prendre son portable d'une main et, de l'autre, continue de tenir le lycéen aux grands yeux contre lui. Il décide d'envoyer un sms à JongIn, lui disant de vite le rejoindre aux toilettes et qu'il est avec KyungSoo.

Heureusement pour le petit cœur de Chanyeol, le blond arrive rapidement. Il fronce les sourcils et se précipite vers eux Il passe sa main dans les cheveux de KyungSoo et l'observe. Le géant est certain qu'il est aussi inquiet que lui.

 **\- C'est jamais allé aussi loin** , lâche JongIn. **Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est comme ça ?**

 **\- Deux heures, enfin à peu près… Tu sais ce qu'il a ?**

 **\- Oui et non… En tout cas, il peut pas rester ici. Faut le ramener chez lui.**

 **\- Ca va pas être possible, je pense… Les surveillants nous laisseront jamais sortir.**

 **\- Si, vu que là, on a étude et on a toujours le droit de sortir du lycée quand on a étude.**

 **\- Ah, bon…**

JongIn fait signe à Chanyeol de lâcher KyungSoo et il s'exécute. Le blond prend vite le petit brun dans ses bras et sort des toilettes, suivi par Chanyeol. Heureusement, le couloir est quasiment vide. Pour être tranquille, JongIn s'engage dans d'autres couloirs, qui eux, sont peu utilisés en ce tout début de récréation. Rapidement, il sort du lycée, toujours suivi par Chanyeol, sous les regards étonnés de plusieurs lycéens.

 **\- Il habite loin ?** Demande le géant.

 **\- Non… A deux minutes d'ici.**

Les voilà devant la maison du plus petit. _Au moins, maintenant, je sais où il habite. En tout, ça me fait deux infos sur lui en une journée… M'enfin bon..._ Chanyeol aurait au moins aimé les avoir eues dans des circonstances moins stressantes.

 **\- Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ?** **Sonne. KyungSoo n'est pas lourd, il est même méga léger, trop, même, mais quand même.**

JongIn ayant les bras pris étant donné qu'il porte KyungSoo, c'est le géant qui sonne. Personne ne vient.

 **\- Bon ben on va devoir retourner au lycée…**

 **\- Non. Sa mère est toujours à la maison. Elle va venir. Elle met toujours un peu de temps à arriver quand quelqu'un sonne.**

Et en effet, la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur une petite femme aux petits yeux noirs légèrement ridés, au teint de porcelaine et aux longs cheveux sombres. Elle semble paniquée lorsqu'elle remarque la présence de son fils dans les bras de JongIn, qu'elle connait assez bien.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ?!**

 **\- Une petite crise qui l'a fatigué, rien de bien méchant** , la rassure JongIn en souriant. **Mais au cas-où, je préférais le ramener.**

 **\- Tu as bien fait.**

Elle regarde Chanyeol un instant et celui-ci se sent obligé de se présenter. Il le fait rapidement, ajoutant qu'il est un ami de JongIn et de KyungSoo. La mère de KyungSoo lui sourit faiblement et les fait entrer tous les deux. JongIn s'empresse de monter des escaliers pour ensuite marcher un peu plus et s'arrêter devant une porte. Chanyeol, qui l'a encore suivi, lui ouvre la porte. Le blond le remercie et tous deux entrent. Il dépose KyungSoo sur le lit collé contre un des murs. Le géant, quand à lui, observe la pièce. Aucun poster. Aucun cadre. Aucun truc un peu fantaisiste. Rien. Juste un bureau, une chaise, une armoire, quelques petits meubles de rangements, des placards et bien sûr le lit et divers objets simples qui peuvent servir. Aucune couleur vive dans cette chambre. Les murs sont gris, le sol, carrelé blanc, les meubles, sombres, et la couverture du lit, noire. Chanyeol n'a jamais vu de chambre aussi triste et froide.

Chanyeol finit par poser son regard sur KyungSoo, toujours inconscient.

 **\- Il va… Rester comme ça encore longtemps ?** Demande-t-il.

 **\- Non, je pense pas… Après tout, il a juste l'air de dormir tranquillement** , répond JongIn. **… Il a dû plus stresser que d'habitude. Bon, viens, vu qu'il dort, faudrait qu'on le laisse tranquille…**

 **\- … Ok…**

Les deux amis sortent de la pièce et Chanyeol suit encore une fois JongIn qui descend. Tous deux vont dans le salon, où se trouve la mère du petit brun, qui est assise sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle leur propose de s'assoir sur les fauteuils près du canapé, ce qu'ils font après avoir accepté.

 **\- Tant que vous êtes là, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai de tout, si vous voulez…**

 **\- Non merci** , répond JongIn pour eux deux. **Dites, madame… Comment ça se passe avec KyungSoo ? Est-ce qu'il…**

Le blond ne termine pas sa phrase interrogative, mais la génitrice du lycéen aux grands yeux, qui a très bien compris ce qu'il a voulu demander, répond aussitôt :

 **\- Non, toujours pas. Il persiste à croire à me dire que je ne suis pas sa mère, que je suis une étrangère et qu'il ne reste ici que parce qu'il n'a aucun autre endroit où aller… J'ai tout fait pour qu'il me croie et qu'il redevienne comme avant, mais rien ne marche. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, JongIn.**

Le blond pose sa main sur celle, libre, de la mère de KyungSoo. Chanyeol, lui, se contente d'écouter sans comprendre, la tête pleine d'une multitude de questions sans réponses, qu'il a envie de poser mais qu'il ne pose donc pas, parce qu'il veut en entendre plus et qu'il n'a pas envie de brusquer cette femme qui semble assez triste et même désespérée.

 **\- Est-ce qu'il est redevenu comme avant avec toi, JongIn ?**

 **\- Non. Il ne me croit pas non plus et me considère aussi comme un étranger… Et il est pareil avec Sehun et Yi Fan.**

 **\- Il n'y a aucun espoir, alors…**

 **\- Mais si, il y en a. Peut-être qu'avec le temps…**

 **\- Je ne pense pas vraiment... Ca fait quand même sept mois…**

 **\- Certes, mais rien n'est perdu, ne vous en faites pas.**

 _Mais de quoi ils parlent, exactement ?! Je comprends rien… C'est quoi cette histoire ? KyungSoo est différent d'avant ? Mais il était comment, avant ? Il lui est arrivé quoi, au juste… ? … Je demande, ou pas… ? … Pas maintenant. Dès qu'on partira d'ici. Oui, voilà. Ca me semble être le plus approprié._

- **J'espère que tu as raison… J'ai déjà perdu mon mari et là, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon fils…**

La mère de KyungSoo a les larmes aux yeux. JongIn se lève et va s'assoir à côté d'elle puis passe une main dans son dos.

 **\- Il reviendra** , dit-il. **Soyez-en sûre…**

Chanyeol est tout retourné. Lui et JongIn viennent tout juste de sortir de chez KyungSoo. Sa mère avait éclaté en sanglots et le blond avait eu du mal à la consoler. _Elle était si mal… J'ai rien pu faire, c'est JongIn qui l'a consolée comme il a pu… Et j'ai posé aucune question… Mais du coup… Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé qui l'a mise dans cet état… Bon, je sais que son mari est mort et qu'apparemment, KyungSoo a changé… Mais ça m'aide pas. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive parce que cette femme a l'air gentille, c'est la mère de KyungSoo, et j'aime pas quand les gens souffrent. Surtout les gens sympas. … Faut vraiment que je demande à JongIn, il a l'air d'être un peu au courant de tout… Et bordel, je veux savoir._

C'est pour ça qu'en prenant la direction du lycée, Chanyeol finit par oser demander :

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette femme ? Pourquoi elle pleurait ? Et puis pourquoi vous voulez qu'il « redevienne comme avant » ? Il était comment, avant ? Qu-**

 **\- Finalement, on retourne pas au lycée. Allons chez moi.**

 **\- Quoi, maintenant ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

JongIn semble réfléchir. Il ne répond finalement rien, prenant juste Chanyeol par la main et l'entraînant dans la maison d'en face après qu'il l'aie déverrouillée.

- **T'habites là ? Juste devant chez KyungSoo ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Ah… Mais au fait, tes parents vont t'engueuler s'ils te voient ici alors que-**

 **\- Ils ne vivent pas ici. Viens.**

JongIn l'emmène rapidement dans sa chambre, qui est largement plus colorée et personnalisée que celle du brun. La différence est flagrante. Chanyeol n'a pas le temps d'observer la décoration en détail, vu que le blond le traîne jusqu'à une commode rouge vif. Il lâche sa main, ouvre l'un des tiroirs et en sort une photo, qu'il montre directement à Chanyeol.

 **\- Tu vois, ça ? C'est moi, avec KyungSoo. Le vrai KyungSoo. Ou plutôt… L'ancien KyungSoo. Celui que tu n'as jamais connu parce qu'il a disparu il y a sept mois.**

Sur la photo, Chanyeol reconnait directement JongIn. Son regard se pose sur la personne qu'il serre dans ses bras. Un KyungSoo lumineux. Parce qu'il sourit et que ses lèvres ressemblent à un cœur. Parce que son regard est rempli d'étoiles, d'étincelles. Parce qu'il a l'air profondément heureux. Parce qu'on peut lire de la joie et de la bonne humeur sur son visage. Parce que tout ça change son visage et le rend encore plus beau. Ce KyungSoo-là ne ressemble en rien au KyungSoo au visage de robot renfermé qu'il connaît.

 **\- Et tu sais pourquoi il a disparu… ce KyungSoo-là ?**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Parce qu'il est amnésique.**


End file.
